The Unsub Sleeps Tonight
by United Profilers
Summary: Sequel to "Lullaby". After a case, Reid fears the job is wearing him down, and he may lose it. JJ is there to assure him otherwise with a song. Slight songfic?


**I do not own Criminal Minds or The Lion Sleeps Tonight.**

**This is a sequel to "Lullaby", however, reading it first is not fully necessary.**

**A reference to "Rossi to the Rescue" is in here, same as above.**

Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid sat down on one of the jet's couches. He could feel all eyes on him when he wasn't looking, and he hated it. Their most recent case almost cost him his life. Had it not been for Morgan, he would have been dead by now. His eidetic memory did no favors as he recalled yet again that moment when the unsub had shot his latest victim in front of him, then aimed the gun at Reid. The trigger had nearly been pulled until Derek shot him, thus, saving his ass.

The young profiler sighed. This job was getting to him, and the team, most of all Hotch, knew it. He feared what actions might be taken if things worsened. Would he end up quitting? No, he would never do that. Be fired for some reason, perhaps? Or maybe even forced to take a vacation?

Reid shuddered at the thought, and to what other outcomes that could happen. He gulped, hoping that nothing too terrible would occur. The last thing he wanted was to leave this job, but he partly wondered how much longer he would last. He was viewed as a kid by many, and an FBI agent by few. He was magnet to danger, yet he's made it this far, even without Gideon.

Really, though. It wasn't entirely the job that was getting to him, it was the unsubs. He's faced death countless times thanks to them, but he has always managed to pull through. It was wearing him out however, and he was afraid it might cost him his career.

He looked up at his colleagues, who appeared to be minding their own business, and managed to catch a concerned glance or two thrown his way. He sighed sadly and laid down on the couch, he just wanted to sleep. Reid closed his eyes and waited for it to come.

**(Spencer Reid!)**

"Reid, you can't handle this job anymore, you're fired."

Spencer gasped and shot up from the couch. It was only dream. No, a nightmare, but every word sounded as if Hotch had actually spoken them. Would he really fire him for that reason? He shivered, wrapping his slender arms around himself and emitted a whimper. It looked as if everyone else was asleep, which is just as well; now nobody will see what a weak and pathetic baby they have on their team. He groaned and hung his head in shame, only to be startled when he heard a female voice ask if he was okay.

"Oh, sorry Spence, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, JJ." Reid sniffled. JJ frowned when she saw how troubled her young friend was, and she wanted to know what was the matter and if she could do anything to help.

"Did I wake you?" The young man asked, a hint of fear in his voice. JJ bit her lip, he had woken her, but she wasn't about to say 'yes' and put any further hassle on him. She now wondered if their most recent case is what was making her son's godfather so upset.

"No, I was awake reading the case file." JJ lied, pushing her hair back. Spencer nodded and looked at the floor. "Are you okay, Spence?"

Reid looked up at the media liaison, what could he tell her? Should he say what was truly bothering him, or come up with some other excuse? Knowing how terrible of a liar he was, he figured he didn't have much of an option. He felt like he was reliving that time he had a nightmare, and Rossi comforted him, only for both of them to fall asleep, snuggled on the couch and for Hotch to take pictures and show everyone.

"I'm worried." He finally said.

"About what, Reid?" JJ asked concernedly.

"That this job is getting to me, and I might lose it." Spencer said, on the verge of tears. JJ needed to hear no more, as she understood now what was upsetting her friend.

"Spence, this jobs gets to everyone. We've always pulled through for each other, and we'll do the same for you." JJ reassured in a calming voice.

"T-thanks, JJ." Reid said softly, salty drops fell down his face.

"You're welcome." JJ smiled, wiping the tears. Looking at the young doctor again, she didn't really want to leave him alone right now at a time of need. She sat down next to him on the couch, then wrapped her arms around him in a hug and started to rock side to side.

Spencer didn't know how to react to this sudden contact, but JJ was his friend, and he knew she was just trying to comfort him. He settled down in her arms, and was surprised when the blonde started to sing some sort of words to a song.

_Hee loo, hee loo. Ha-hee loo, hee loo. Wee oh mumbo wai..._

The skinny man raised an eyebrow. He could tell that JJ had just sang the first verse to "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" and had now started on the second. He tried to speak, but she shushed him before continuing. He attempted to correct her on the lyrics when she got them wrong, only to again be shushed.

_In the city, the mighty city, the unsub sleeps tonight... In the city, the busy city, the unsub sleeps tonight..._

Spencer felt his lips form a grin, despite his efforts to avoid doing so. Where on Earth did JJ come up with this?

_Near the small town, the peaceful small town, the unsub sleeps tonight... Near the small town, the quiet small town, the unsub sleeps tonight..._

JJ's soothing voice was making his eyelids get heavy. He remembered the time when he had fell asleep while she was singing a lullaby to Henry, of course, pictures were involved again, courtesy of Morgan and Garcia.

_Hush Spencer Reid, don't fear Spencer Reid, the unsub sleeps tonight... Hush my Spencer, don't fear, my Spencer, you will be alright..._

He gave up on the fight against sleep and his eyes finally stayed shut. He listened to the last of the song before everything became quiet and peaceful.

_Hello, hello, hello, hello..._

Maybe things won't be so bad after all.

**The End.**


End file.
